As is generally known, vehicles for private, commercial and military either run on petroleum or coal products or on a combination of petroleum products and electric energy. The electric energy is generally used only on land vehicles wherein it can be generated of by rotating wheels. Thus, undesirable vehicle emissions associated with the use of petroleum or coal products continue to be a worldwide problem.
Prior to the present invention, efforts have been made to eliminate use of petroleum or coal products. U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,593 issued to Willis and U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,138 issued to Imura discloses the use of conventional air-wind turbines for vehicles. The turbine includes a propeller mounted on a rotating rotor having an axis thereof disposed coaxially with the longitudinal axis of the vehicle or coaxially with the direction of travel. However, such positioning of the propeller perpendicular to the direction of travel does not effectively utilize the wind power available during motion of such vehicle. Furthermore, the prior art does not disclose the use of a battery for storing the generated electric energy; it is basically the air-wind powered vehicle that operates solely on the air-wind power.